Anime white and the ...er...bunch of bob mcdobs
by CNGneko
Summary: ......like snow white...ya know?^^


OK!now we have a new fanfic!ANOTHER FAERIETAIL!...huurrraaaaaaa!..um...and im pretty pround  
to present a new victiom to my fanfics! Anime Angel~^0^,*starts to sing the USA  
beauty pagent song*..um..O.o..ok  
fred:.....*whine*  
*hugs fred*dont be sad!u will always be my favroit!  
fred:-.-  
  
*****  
  
casting:  
  
snow white:Anime Angel~^0^  
the lil'..um..people:there all bob mcdob....man..thats scary  
the prince:Fred  
the queen:MEE!!!o.O  
the mirrior:juu18  
the stepmother:jim..heh  
the hunter:aisha!  
reader:gene  
  
  
gene:once there lived a..um........wonderful....pretty...and um nice queen,  
she had a magic mirror,wich she nicknamed...."idiot"....she always asked whos the farest  
one of all,and the mirror gave the same answer,over and over..  
  
*cngnekos at her mirror*  
neko:mirror mirror,whos the farest one of all?  
juu18/mirror:.......  
neko:....mirror?  
juu18/mirror:...anyone but u  
neko:thats what i wanted to he--HEY!!U IDIOT MIRROR!!!*she kicks the cardboard mirror over*  
DIE!!!BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA....um....  
juu18/mirror:..im a magic mirror..i dont break..idiot  
neko:......blah!!!  
**  
gene:oneday,a pretty young girl was born,they named her anime white because  
....her name was anime angel..and um..the word white was catchy...and many  
years later,she was a beautful young woman...  
neko:mirror mirror on the wall,whos the farest one of all?  
juu18/mirror:..not u,anime white is....um..heh  
neko:...no....  
juu18/mirror:....yes....  
neko:BLAH!I MUST KILL THIS ANIME ANGEL!...um...HA.HA.HA.HA.HA........  
hunter...go and kill this anime white,and put her heart in this can..*hands aisha  
a old can of cambles chicken noodle soup*  
aisha:....but...thats nasty!  
neko:SHUT UPPP!!!!  
**  
gene:so aisha went in the forest to find anime white,she found her burning flowers  
  
aisha:...hey,i have to kill u  
angel:..um..why?  
aisha:..because *tells the whole story of snow white*..and um,after that,snow white  
burns down the cottage and she ate the kids...  
angel:..um..that..was..a....nice story...  
aisha:..i know..so,i have to kill u know,but sence ur so pretty,i will  
let u go and use a bob mcdobs heart  
angel:ok  
  
gene:so anime white went running in to the forest..and she found a cottage..  
  
anime angel:...what a stupid looking cottage....*falls alseep on a bed*  
***  
gene:..in the dimond mine...  
  
bob 1:working working...get over here...working working ...  
bob2:..la..lala ...la...la..la  
  
gene:..then they all left going to there cottage  
  
all 7863426786567439566934856 bob mcdobs:hi-ho hi-ho..leave me alone,  
im poor,cold and i want to eat a pony...hi-ho,hi-ho...im leaving work now...  
go away,go away go away..go away  
  
  
gene:after they got home,they found anime angel sleeping in there bed..  
all of them:...oh..my...  
bob1:lets eat her!  
bob2:lets sell her for magic beans!  
bob3:i want her to be my mommy!  
bob 1 again:im hungry!i wanna eat her!  
bob 4:NO!  
bob 1:YES  
  
gene:soon after all the yelling,anime white woke up "good morning angels...er...kid-looking-  
things!"  
bob6:what are u doing in are house?!  
anime white:...i dunno  
all:OK!  
bob3:..i told u she will be mommy..  
  
****  
gene:..in the queens castle...  
  
neko:...er,give me the can!  
aisha:NO!  
neko:WHY?!  
aisha:BECAUSE!  
neko:BECAUSE WHY?!  
aisha:I DUNNO!  
  
gene:.....neko snatched the can from aisha and looked in it  
*gasp*neko:the heart is..is.....blue?a blue heart..?...um...  
aisha whos crying:I CHOULDNT DO IT!WWWAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!I USED A BOB MCDOB HEART!  
neko:..oh well..im hungry anyway...  
  
gene:..and they ate the heart..now back at the cottage  
  
anime:EWW!!I DONT WANNA KISS U!!!  
bob1:why?  
bob2:yeah!  
bob3:why?!  
anime:because your short nasty bald guys!....  
*all the bobs cry*  
anime:heh...  
**  
gene:and so the queen turned in to a witch because it went with the story...  
neko as the witch:..hahahahahhahahaha!im ugly!  
mirror:..u where befor you where a witch..  
neko:..oh shut up  
  
gene:so the witch made a bannana..and traveled to anime whites cottage  
  
neko:here,eat the bannana *hands anime angel the bannana*  
anime:NO!!  
neko:EAT.THE.BANNANA!!  
anime:...ok!*she eats the bannana*MM!!GOOD!  
*neko smacks her with a rod,knocking her out.the bannana had nothing to do with  
this story..*  
  
  
  
  
AHH!!i cant think of anyone to put!reveiw and helllpppp meeee!!then i will put a next chapter!^^  
*hugs her tasuki doll*nya!..er...nyah..nhay...how ever u want to spell it!  
  
  



End file.
